Fire Emblem: Tierra de Dioses
by Angelsapphire133
Summary: Alioth, Pechda, Dubhe y otros cuatro reinos más, todos sumidos en una guerra eterna. Los Ojos del Ocaso que conocen el final cuando todo está por empezar y los Ojos Sangrantes que quieren oírte gritar, peleando cada uno por su rey. Todos disputando el poder de un demonio y la vida de un dios. Situada dos años después de RD, siguiendo el epilogo de Ike. Edición drástica
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece. **

* * *

**Prólogo**

Cuenta la leyenda que hace más de mil años, el continente Gamma y sus siete reinos se sumieron en las tinieblas.

El hijo del aquel entonces rey de Synnefa se dejó consumir por la maldad y la codicia al no poder heredar el reino de su padre.

Desde su antiguo palacio en el llamado reino celestial, junto con su leal súbdito, abrió un portal al infierno y mediante un pacto, obtuvo los poderes de un poderoso demonio. Así, el príncipe del reino celestial, asesinó a sus padres y hermanos, obteniendo el control de todo Synnefa.

Con toda su maldad, permitió que las bestias del infierno quedaran libres de sus prisiones y masacran a los humanos de todo el reino y más tarde, de todo Gamma.

Ante la amenaza inminente, dos poderosos reyes de Gamma que siempre se mantenían en disputa, decidieron poner fin a sus rivalidades y unir fuerzas para detener el avance del Rey Demonio.

Desde Benetnasch, el reino tocado por los dioses, se enviaron espías que se infiltraron en el sequito del Rey Demonio, en busca de una debilidad. Alioth, el reino del verano eterno, contribuyó con su gran ejército para detener el avance de las bestias provenientes del infierno.

Así, los cuatro reinos restantes del continente: Megrez, Mizar, Dubhe y Pechda, se unieron por la misma causa.

Sin embargo, todo fue en vano ya que la oscuridad seguía plagando el mundo y el Rey Demonio se hacía más y más fuerte.

Al ver el sufrimiento de sus hijos, los dioses hicieron llegar del mar a un hombre, un forastero de tierras lejanas con infinita sabiduría. El misterioso hombre le dijo a cada rey que debían entregar a su mejor guerrero como ofrenda a los dioses para así vencer al Rey Demonio.

Los seis reyes no dudaron en obedecer, y mediante engaños, cada uno llevó a su guerrero a un templo construido por los primeros hombres, aquellos que aun tenían sangre divina.

Allí, por orden del Forastero, los guerreros fueron cruelmente sacrificados y en su agonía, juraron vengarse.

Con la sangre de cinco de ellos se escribió el hechizo que sellaría el poder del Rey Demonio, mientras que con la sangre del sexto, el más joven y puro de todos ellos, se creó un elixir que devolvía la vida a los que ya habían partido al otro mundo.

Del último rayo de sol que bañaba el continente, aparecieron tres ángeles, cada uno portando una espada forjada por los dioses más poderosos.

El ángel mayor, de brillantes cabellos negros y mirada dorada, entregó su arma al Forastero.

—Tomad esta espada —pronunció, con una voz suave y delicada que llenaba de serenidad los corazones de quienes lo escuchaban—, y bañadla en la sangre del demonio que tan descaradamente escapó del juicio de nuestro señor oscuro.

El segundo ángel, de relucientes cabellos dorados y mirada tan oscura como la obsidiana, se acercó al joven príncipe de Alioth.

—Tomad esta espada —dijo, su voz era apenas un susurro que acariciaba los oídos—, y bañadla en la sangre del demonio para así pagar por el pecado de la insolencia en contra de nuestro señor de la luz.

Finalmente, el ángel más pequeño y hermoso, de ojos tan azules como el mar y cabellos del color de la arena, se postró frente a un humilde hombre de Benetnasch, sorprendiendo a todos al entregarle la espada.

—Tomad esta espada y bañadla en la sangre del demonio —ordenó, su voz tan firme y severa hizo que por un momento, todos contuvieran el aliento, hasta ver como sus labios se curvaban en una cálida sonrisa—. Después, entregadla a vuestros hijos, y que ellos la entreguen a los suyos. Solo así podrás asegurar la victoria y ganar el favor de nuestro señor del mar.

Los tres ángeles se esfumaron grácilmente como la suave niebla que cubre los campos al amanecer. Y así, los tres guerreros que portaban las armas de los dioses, se encaminaron al palacio del Rey Demonio.

Con una estocada de sus armas disiparon la oscuridad y en el suelo abrieron una grita que envió a las bestias de vuelta a su mundo, donde el Dios Oscuro les esperaba para impartir su juicio.

Los guerreros lucharon arduamente contra el Rey Demonio. Y cuando el joven príncipe y el humilde hombre yacían en el suelo, ahogados en su propia sangre, el viajero creyó que todo se había perdido, hasta que una calidez envolvió su cuerpo. De su cuello pendía, en un diminuto frasco de cristal, aquel elixir que devolvía la vida a todo aquel que lo bebiera. Con esa bebida, el forastero trajo de vuelta a sus dos aliados y bañaron sus espadas en el mismo líquido y maravillados vieron, como el frasco no se vació.

Así, los tres guerreros pelaron de nuevo. Destrozaron el cuerpo del Rey Demonio y sellaron su alma en el pergamino del Averno, el cual fue resguardado en el templo de los primeros hombres.

Al final, cuando la luz volvió al continente de Gamma, el viajero optó por volver a su hogar, pero a cambio de la ayuda que prestó a los pobladores de cada reino, tenía que reclamar el tesoro más valioso de todos. Los siete reyes descurtieron sin cesar, tres días y tres noches, hasta que al amanecer del cuarto día, entregaron al viajero dicho tesoro, siendo este aquel líquido con el cual se podía traer de vuelta a los muertos, el elixir que finalmente nombraron Aqua.

Complacido con su premio, el viajero se marchó, nunca nadie más supo de él. Consigo no solo se llevó el Aqua, sino también la hermosa espada que el ángel enviado por el Dios Oscuro le había otorgado.

En cuando al pergamino, se dice que la sangre con la que fue creado está maldita ya que, de los seis sacrificios que se utilizaron en su creación, cinco de ellos repudiaron a los dioses con su último aliento. Durante el pasar de los años, el pergamino que encierra al Rey Demonio que casi acabó con los siete reinos de Gamma, solo ha ido alimentando su poder en lugar de debilitarlo.

Las leyendas cuentan y los arboles susurran que los dioses, al prever el retorno del Rey Demonio, otorgaran a los hombres con otro obsequio bendito que podrá ser su salvación o su destrucción.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el prólogo.**

**No sé si el rating de la historia vaya a cambiar a M, puede que sí…lo más seguro es que sí.**

**Gracias por leer, espero haber captado su atención.**

**Reviews son siempre bien recibidos.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2: Capitulo I

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece.**

* * *

**I**

De todos los trabajos con los que había lidiado en su vida de mercenario, los que estaban relacionados con el desierto eran los peores. El calor era sofocante, con el sudor la arena se pegaba por todas partes y como era tan blanda al momento de pisarla, caminar era complicado, ni hablar de luchar ahí. Ike odiaba los desiertos desde aquella vez, hace cinco años, cuando Sanaki los envió, el día que conocieron a Tormod.

Pero trabajo era trabajo, y le gustara o no el desierto, el pago que les dieron por hacer lo que hacían ahí había sido muy generoso. Sin embargo, la batalla ya había terminado, y ahora buscaban algún sobreviviente del bando enemigo, si regresaban sin uno, su pago seria reducido a la mitad.

Lo que estaba ocurriendo era que había posibilidades de que una nueva guerra estallara, pero no entre ninguna nación de Tellius, si no contra una nación desconocida que parecía llegar del otro lado del desierto de Daein. Al principio se creyó que eran simples bandidos, porque solo se recibían algunos rumores. Después, la reina Nailah apareció ante Micaiah, pidiendo asilo para ella y su gente porque unos hombres, militares de armaduras verdes, habían atacado su pueblo. En ese momento, el caos total comenzó.

Ike y su grupo no eran los únicos mercenarios ahí, a ellos los envió Elincia junto con Geoffrey y los demás caballeros reales, a los otros los enviaron diferentes naciones, había algunos que incluso venían de Galdoa.

El enemigo portaba relucientes armaduras de color verde pino con bordes plateados que brillaban intensamente…pero no con los rayos del sol, sino con la luna; era como si la luz fluyera dentro de ellos como el agua de un río. Otra cosa que llamaba la atención era que todos y cada uno de ellos tenían los ojos color rojo sangre, muy parecido al de Soren.

—¿Siguen sin encontrar uno vivo? —preguntó Ike, al ver que Oscar llegaba, con su armadura llena de arena al igual que su cabello.

—No, todos murieron —informó.

—Sigan buscando, tiene que haber uno.

El caballero no dudó en acatar la orden del comandante.

Ike se quedó en la tienda, junto con Soren, quien estaba muy ocupado revisando una carta escrita en un idioma raro que no era ni el común ni el antiguo.

—¿Qué crees que es lo que están buscando? —preguntó el comandante, esperando a que su estratega le prestara un poco de atención, pero el mago simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin apartar la vista de esos inmundos pergaminos, como si de un momento a otro, esos retorcidos garabatos fueran a cobrar sentido.

Así que Ike, tan impaciente como siempre, se fastidió y salió a caminar por ahí, distraídamente, sin preocuparse si quiera por perderse en medio del desierto. Removió algunos de los cuerpos tirados en la arena, buscando uno vivo para ser interrogado, pero no lo encontró. Se fue alejando más y más hasta que ya no encontró cuerpos ni nada, solo la repugnante arena que parecía volverse roja conforme el sol se ocultaba detrás de las dunas. Por lo menos el calor empezaba a ceder.

Cuando el sol dejó de molestarle los ojos, pudo ver con mayor claridad lo que había metros delante de él, algo que desentonaba con arena.

Del color rojizo sobresalía algo de un pulcro y profundo color negro, amplio y basto. Ike frotó sus ojos para asegurarse de que la fatiga no le estuviera gastando una broma, pero el resplandor negro seguía ahí, brillando con los mortecinos rayos del sol que todavía lo alcanzaban, como si fuera un reluciente cristal.

El mercenario se acercó tan rápido como se lo permitió la arena. Una vez ahí se dio cuenta de que el color negro era la larga, hermosa y lisa caballera de una esbelta mujer tendida en el suelo, boca abajo.

Ike se apoyó en sus rodillas y con mucho cuidado giró el cuerpo de la mujer. Al ver su rostro, el mercenario sintió que le robaron el aliento y por un momento, creyó que estaba en un sueño. La joven era hermosa, tan hermosa que parecía irreal.

Su piel era blanca, de apariencia suave, tenia pómulos altos, con un intenso rubor que seguramente se debía al calor sofocante del desierto. Su nariz era pequeña y respingona y sus labios finos parecían de seda. Todo su rostro era enmarcado por ese largo cabello negro.

Ike se apresuró a buscar sus signos vitales y suspiró aliviado al notar que aun estaba viva. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su profunda y calmada respiración. Con cuidado, el muchacho la levantó en sus brazos, no se sorprendió al notar lo ligera que era. Su cuerpo era agraciado, curvilíneo, de cintura diminuta.

Ike se dispuso a llevarla al campamento para que Rhys la atendiera. Quería asegurarse de que estaba bien. Cuando no faltaba mucho para llegar, la chica empezó a moverse y quejarse.

—Greil…Greil —susurró y Ike se estremeció por completo al escucharla pronunciar aquel nombre.

El muchacho se apoyó de nuevo en el suelo, manteniendo a la chica en sus brazos.

—Oye —dijo, dándole leves palmaditas en el rostro—. ¿Me oyes? ¿Estás bien?

La chica no respondió, solo se movió de nuevo, pero esta vez abrió los ojos y miró al hombre que la estaba sujetando. Ike se sintió de nuevo como en un sueño, ya que los ojos de la mujer eran simplemente hermosos; de un color purpura, no como el de los laguz, sino más bien un purpura oscuro, como el del cielo en la madrugada. Se sumió tanto en ellos que no pudo reaccionar.

—Gawain —dijo la mujer antes de quedar inconsciente de nuevo.

* * *

**Y este fue el primer capítulo, levanten la mano los que creen que hay una Mary Sue xD sé que muchos pensaran así.**

**Bueno, esto es dos años después de Radiant Dawn. Ike tiene veintitrés años (suponiendo que Path of Radiance termina con un Ike de dieciocho), y esta historia sigue su epilogo, o sea, Ike se larga de Tellius :p**

**Ahora, sobre la chica, no será la única OC, habrá más porque como dije, la historia no se desarrolla por completo en Tellius.**

**Este fic tendrá muy, pero muy poco romance porque a mí no se me da escribirlo, no me sale. Así que nadie nadará en miel.**

**Gracias por leer :D**

**¿Reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3: Capitulo II

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece.**

* * *

**II**

Pasó una semana desde el día en que Ike encontró a la chica inconsciente en el desierto, pero ella aun estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Cuando el comandante la llevó al campamento, varios sanadores la revisaron y todos llegaron a la conclusión de que había bebido algo que la puso en ese estado de letargo, completamente inconsciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No podían hacer nada para despertarla y tampoco sabían si algún día volvería en sí. Ike pensó que era la cosa más estúpida que había escuchado en su vida, pero él no era un sanador y no le interesaba serlo nunca, así que simplemente aceptó lo que se le dijo.

Pero luego empezó el problema, un día después de que Ike llevara a la muchacha. Empezó a circular un rumor que, ciertamente, era el más asqueroso y aberrante que Ike hubiese escuchado: "La chica que trajo el comandante puede ser violada sin ningún problema."

Había gente de orígenes y valores dudosos en esa pequeña milicia armada por los nobles de Tellius, y Ike comprobó que la chica no solo era atractiva para él. El día en que llegó con ella en brazos, los hombres detenían sus labores y la miraban, unos de una manera curiosa, la mayoría de una manera horriblemente morbosa, pero él pensó que solo eran idiotas urgidos, después de todo, ninguna prostituta los siguió hasta el desierto, así que no le dio mucha importancia. Pero cuando la presentó ante Soren y el mago se quedó sin habla por un instante, entonces fue que el comandante sintió algo muy cercano al miedo.

Ese mismo día Ike tuvo que matar a dos hombres que parecían vulgares bestias enfermas de lujuria; golpearon a Mia, que era la que estaba encargada de vigilar esa área del campamento, todo por la chica dormida. Al siguiente día fueron tres que lucían igual o peor que los primeros. Ike había conocido a uno de ellos, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa, lucia decente.

Se preguntó si los hombres de verdad tendrían tanta urgencia de que tener a alguien que les calentara la cama y de ser así ¿Por qué no buscar a alguna mujer entre el ejército? Era exactamente lo mismo estar con una prostituta que con una mujer normal.

Para el cuarto día, Ike perdió la cuenta de cuantos fueron los barbajanes que quisieron aprovecharse de la chica, y cuando el comandante vio a Shinon, mirándola de una manera muy poco agradable estando sobrio, no fue algo cercano al miedo lo que sintió, sino el miedo mismo. Desde ese momento Ike decidió hacerse cargo personalmente de la chica, nadie podía estar cerca de ella si él no estaba presente para supervisar y en caso de que fuera imposible su presencia, Titania lo reemplazaba, pero siempre por un corto periodo de tiempo, porque no confiaba en nadie.

Ike la observó. La chica tenía el caballo más hermoso, la piel más hermosa, los labios y el rostro más perfectos, eso sin mencionar sus ojos. "_Cuando los vean será todavía peor" _pensó, recordando ese brillante color púrpura que le robó el aliento. "_De verdad eres muy bonita, pero…no obtendrán placer de ti, ni siquiera vas a gemir, de por si violar a alguien ya es horrible, no harás absolutamente nada y saben que yo los mataré ¿Por qué siguen intentando?"_

—¡Ike! —el mercenario dio un brinco ante la exclamación repentina de su hermana, había olvidado que estaba con él.

—¿Qué?

—Te he estado hablando como por quince minutos —espetó la joven, claramente molesta—. ¿Has escuchado por lo menos una palabra de lo que te he estado diciendo?

—¿Algo sobre la comida? —respondió, sin siquiera pensarlo, no tenía ni idea de lo que Mist le estuvo diciendo y la verdad era que no le interesaba mucho. Esa mañana solo recibió malas noticias, la más importante era que el agua se les estaba acabando y aun faltaban varios días para llegar a Daein.

—Ike, por favor…no me digas que tú también quieres violarla.

—¡Mist! –explotó Ike, demasiado enojado—. ¡¿De verdad crees que soy capaz de eso?!

—Es que te le quedas mirando y…—dijo, dudando—. La gente está hablando y dicen que…ella es un demonio que seduce a los hombres.

Cuando el comandante escuchó eso, la molestia se le pasó y rió un poco.

—No les hagas caso, Mist. Los demonios no existen.

—Ike, dime la verdad —insistió su hermana—. ¿No…te gusta? ¿No sientes…algo? ¿No le has hecho nada? Porque te la pases aquí todo el día, es muy raro que salgas.

—Mist —suspiró Ike—, no le he hecho y no le haré nada. No niego que…es muy bonita pero… —miró a la chica, dormida profundamente, inconsciente de todo, se preguntó si estaría soñando algo, se preguntó qué estaría soñando _"¿Quién es ella?"_

—¡Ike! —gritó Mist, sacándolo con brusquedad de su repentino adormecimiento, porque así se sintió, como si todos sus sentidos se fueran apagando gradualmente.

—Lo siento…es que…estaba pensando.

La joven estaba a punto de responder, abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido fue emitido a través de esta. Sus ojos celestes solo miraron a un punto fijo antes de que señalara a dicho lugar.

Ike se giró y de inmediato se encontró con la hermosa mirada de la joven que había encontrado en el desierto, pero sus pupilas ya no era de color púrpura, si no de un índigo intenso y reluciente.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó, su voz claramente alterada por el miedo—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—No te asustes —se apresuró a decir Mist, Ike por otro lado, simplemente escuchó la voz de su hermana como un zumbido en la lejanía, sin poder moverse, se quedó ahí, frío, como idiota—. Yo me llamo Mist.

La chica parecía estar a la defensiva, alejándose lo más posible de los dos desconocidos que tenia frente a ella.

—Y él —continuó Mist, propinándole un codazo en las costillas a Ike que lo sacó de inmediato del estado de shock—, es mi hermano, él fue quien te encontró en el desierto.

La hermosa joven miró a Ike y él sintió como si todas las palabras se le atoraran en la garganta, haciendo que incluso le costara respirar; recibiendo como consecuencia otro golpe por parte de su hermana.

—M-me…me llamo Ike, soy el comandante de…los Mercenarios de Greil. — dijo, de manera muy forzosa. No podía moverse, en ese momento todo a su alrededor parecía dar vueltas y si se ponía de pie, estaba más que seguro de que sus piernas no lo iban a sostener.

—Greil…Gawain —murmuró la chica, sus ojos se iluminaron y Ike sintió como se le aceleró el corazón—. ¿Lo conoces? Por favor, dime donde está, necesito encontrarlo. _Tengo_ que encontrarlo.

—Sí…lo conozco, era mi padre —asintió el comandante, y cuando la muchacha sonrió, de nuevo se sintió en un sueño—. Pero está muerto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo murió?! —Exclamó, sus ojos cambiaron de color, se volvieron púrpuras otra vez. A pesar de estar un poco aturdido, Ike supo que no había sido su imaginación, porque Mist también se dio cuenta, le apretó el brazo y susurró "Sus ojos".

—Hace cinco años.

—¡Estás mintiendo! —Le espetó, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas y su rostro pálido, del color de la leche, quizá más blanco—. ¡Mi padre tuvo contacto con él hace cuatro meses! ¡No es posible que esté muerto!

Ike pensó que la chica iba a desmayarse y finalmente logró ponerse de pie. Cuando ella empezó a sollozar, el joven comandante sintió como si lo apuñalaran en el pecho.

–Espera…por favor, no llores —la chica lo miró y limpió sus lagrimas, levantando la barbilla con un gesto que era muy parecido al desdén. Se alejó un poco más de él—. Escucha, haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte, pero necesito que te calmes. —las facciones de la chica se relajaron e incluso, una diminuta sonrisa se formó en sus labios— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Aqua.

—Bien —Ike respiró profundamente, sentía que le faltaba el aire. Se giró para buscar a Mist y pedirle que trajera algo de comer, pero su hermana ya no estaba por ningún lado "¡_Me dejó con el supuesto demonio!"_ —. Has estado dormida por una semana, primero necesito que comas algo. Quédate aquí, volveré en un minuto o menos, solo…no te muevas.

Antes de que Aqua dijera una palabra, Ike salió de la tienda; el aire seco del desierto le golpeó la cara y en lugar de hacerle sentir bien, simplemente le produjo una sensación de nauseas. Una punzada le apretó el pecho y sus músculos se tensaron ante la incontrolable necesidad de volver a esa tienda y ver a la chica, ver esos hermosos ojos e incluso, probar esos perfectos labios.

—¿Ike? —lo llamó Titania, su voz le llegó como un balde de agua fría en todo el cuerpo y de un momento a otro, sus piernas no lo sostuvieron mas y cayó de bruces al suelo—. ¡Ike! ¿Qué tienes?

—…Aqua.

—¿Qué? ¿Agua? ¿Quieres agua?

—No…no Titania —dijo rotundamente, meneando la cabeza—. La chica…Aqua, despertó. —miró a su alrededor y luego clavó sus azules ojos de nuevo en la mujer de cabellos rojos—. ¿Dónde está Oscar?

—¿Oscar? Él está…voy a buscarlo —dijo la mujer, con la preocupación muy marcada en su rostro—. También buscare a Rhys.

Titania se marchó muy rápido, sin que Ike pudiera decirle lo que realmente quería, solo permaneció en el suelo, recuperando el aire, mirando el cielo salpicado de titilantes estrellas, hasta que finalmente se sintió con fuerzas suficientes para entrar otra vez.

—¿Estás…enfermo o algo? Te ves pálido —le informó Aqua apenas puso un pie en la tienda. Él no le respondió, solo la observó, dándose cuenta de que sus ojos eran índigo otra vez y brillaban tanto que hacían lucir las estrellas y la misma luna llena como una porquería.

—¿De dónde eres? —dijo, finalmente. Si bien, la chica hablaba la lengua común de una manera muy fluida, tenía un acento, poco marcado, que Ike ni siquiera notó al principio, pero acento al fin de cuentas.

—…Vengo del reino de Benetnasch. Soy la única hija de Aspros Exilion, Lord de Cástor, General de las fuerzas armadas y mano derecha del rey Zibal Urban.

—¿Por qué viniste? —Era una noble, una noble que no lucia como noble. Pensó en Elincia y ese enorme vestido de color naranja brillante que llevaba puesto cuando la encontraron "_Si estaba tratando de esconderse… ¿no hubiese sido más práctico usar otra ropa?" _Aqua, por otro lado, llevaba un vestido de color negro, ligero y corto que dejaba ver sus muslos, firmes y bien torneados; era obvio que la chica había sido sometida a algún tipo de entrenamiento, sus piernas lucían mejores que las de Mia _"Mucho mejor". _Sus botas eran largas, apretando en la rodilla y subían hasta la mitad de sus muslos expuestos, del mismo color que el vestido. Sus manos eran cubiertas por unos guanteletes blancos, y en sus muñecas, cubriendo hasta la mitad del antebrazo, una especie de brazaletes de cuero donde llevaba escondidas finísimas y largas agujas que, de clavarlas en el lugar correcto, bien te podrían matar. En el muslo izquierdo llevaba un pequeño cinto donde portaba una daga y en su cintura, una espada muy hermosa. Todas esas armas las ocultó Ike.

—Mi padre me envió para protegerme —respondió la muchacha, desviando la mirada sutilmente—. Se supone que tu padre iba a ayudarme a conseguir refugio en Daein. El mío conocía al tuyo…siempre me hablaba de él, desde niña. Pero si Greil, o Gawain, murió hace cinco años, eso quiere decir que la reina nos traicionó. Mataran a mi padre.

—Y esos que lo matarán ¿están tratando de matarte a ti también? —Inquirió el joven comandante—. ¿O de qué quería protegerte?

—Mi continente está en guerra. Los siete reinos de Gamma están peleando el uno contra el otro. Unos me quieren proteger, otros me quieren matar.

—¿Por qué?

La chica lo miró de nuevo, todo rastro de miedo en su mirada había desaparecido por completo y un brillo de arrogancia destellaba junto con el pulcro color índigo de sus orbes.

—No voy a contestarte eso.

* * *

**No piensen mal de Ike, recuerden que es hombre :p**

**Los capítulos me quedan largos y no me gusta.**

**Gracias por leer, un review ayuda mucho.**


	4. Chapter 4: Capitulo III

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece.**

* * *

**III**

—¿Qué más te dijo? —Soren no miraba al comandante, lucia demasiado concentrado en el montón de papeles que reposaban en la mesa frente a él.

—Dijo que su padre conoció al mío —respondió Ike, esperando una reacción por parte del mago, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un gesto de asentimiento.

—¿Qué más?

—Que matarán a su padre.

—Eso ya lo dijiste.

Ike suspiró, impaciente, mientras trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos. La noche anterior no durmió por hablar con la joven sobre lo de su padre, pero lo cierto era que recordaba muy poco, casi nada.

—¿Seguro que estas bien? —inquirió el mago, finalmente clavando su roja mirada en el joven comandante.

—Sí. —respondió sin mucho ánimo, era la tercera persona en lo que iba del día que le hacia la misma pregunta.

Soren no dejó de mirarlo, podía sentir sus ojos perforándole la cabeza y cuando el estratega apartó los papeles que tenía enfrente y se acomodó en su asiento, Ike solo se sintió peor.

—¿Qué pasa? —Insistió, el mercenario meneó la cabeza; no podía responder a algo para lo que no había respuesta—. Ike, esa chica convirtió en…bestias a una veintena de hombres, estando dormida. No me imagino lo que hará ahora y como tú pasas más tiempo con ella…

—¿Tú eres uno de los que cree que Aqua es un demonio?

—Aqua…así se llama —dijo, frotándose las sienes—. No creo que sea un demonio, pero tampoco creo que sea un ángel y mucho menos que tú seas un santo que no es capaz de apreciar las 'virtudes' de una mujer como ella —Ike sintió un intenso calor que iniciaba en sus mejillas y se apoderaba de todo su rostro, así que desvió la mirada—. No te reprocharé nada, pero creo que no está demás que me digas si de pronto te pasa por la mente hacer cosas que no debes.

—¡No! —espetó el joven comandante, sofocándose por la repentina onda de calor.

Soren estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando desde afuera se escucharon los silbidos y griteríos de varios hombres.

Ike se puso de pie de inmediato y salió de la tienda. No muy lejos, vio como Aqua le propinaba un puñetazo en la nariz a un sujeto que trataba de tocarla. Sin embargo, otro la tomó por atrás mientras el resto se acercaba a ella.

—¡Suéltala! —ordenó Ike, con voz firme y demandante, la que siempre usaba cuando quería que le obedecieran sin chistar. Y así fue; los hombres se apartaron al instante de la chica y el que la había sujetado la empujó tan fuerte por el susto que Aqua tuvo que apoyar las manos para que su rostro no se estrellara en la arena—. Largo de aquí. Todos.

Los hombres se fueron dispersando, unos mirando al suelo, otros al cielo, y solo unos cuantos, por el rabillo del ojo, contemplando a Aqua, pero ninguno se atrevió a mirar a Ike.

El mercenario se acercó a Aqua para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero ella lo apartó bruscamente.

—No me toques. —siseó, incorporándose ella sola y sacudiéndose la arena. Sus ojos de color índigo destellaban arrogancia, pero escondían un orgullo herido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estaría mejor si les pusieras una correa a tus bestias. —Aqua lo pasó de largo, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Por un momento, Ike solo pudo verla. Se dio cuenta que su cabello no era totalmente negro, el sol del desierto arrancaba destellos rojizos de su melena que lucían como finas hebras hechas de rubís. Quería tocar ese cabello.

—Aqua, espera —le llamó, antes de que se alejara más—. Necesito hablar contigo, ven.

La chica dudó un instante pero finalmente lo siguió hasta la carpa, donde Soren ya estaba otra vez concentrado en sus papeles y solo levantó la mirada por instante cuando la chica tomó asiento junto a él.

—¿Y bien? —Suspiró ella—. ¿De qué querían hablar?

—¿Qué era lo que hacías con ese ejército? —cuestionó Soren, tajante como siempre.

—Era mi escolta. Mi padre me envió con varios de sus hombres para protegerme. No estaban preparados para pelear contra una milicia porque…se supone que no sería necesario. Pero sus bestias atacaron y mataron a todos.

—Atacamos porque son el enemigo —refutó Ike, un poco molesto.

—Mis soldados no hicieron nada, llevaban bandera blanca.

—Los soldados de tu padre masacraron un pueblo de laguz que está en este mismo desierto, también llevaban estandarte de paz. —la interrumpió Soren, ella frunció el ceño y su reluciente mirada índigo brilló cuando la briza se coló dentro de la carpa y dejó pasar unos cuantos rayos de luz—. Ahora dime ¿Cómo fue que terminaste inconsciente?

El joven comandante observaba a Aqua detenidamente, cada expresión de su rostro que trataba de descifrar y memorizar le llegaba como una oleada de inquietud y desesperación…desesperación por sentirla cerca y conocerla más.

Le cruzó por la mente que tal vez, solo tal vez, Mist tuviera razón, y que la chica fuera un demonio que le estaba adormeciendo los sentidos.

—Una de mis damas de compañía me dio algo de comer y empecé a sentir mucho sueño —respondió, mirando a Soren directo a los ojos, con esa arrogante seguridad marcada en su rostro de facciones perfectas—. Es todo lo que recuerdo.

Ike hizo memoria, pensando si entre los cadáveres de aquella pelea había alguno de una mujer sin armadura, o con vestido, o algo que la delatara como dama de compañía, pero no recordó ninguno. Ni siquiera había mujeres luchando, todos eran hombres.

—¿Qué es lo que pretende tu reino? —Continuó Soren.

—¿Cómo pretendes que lo sepa? —Se defendió de inmediato—. Yo ni siquiera sabía que el ejército de Benetnasch atacó aquí, pero te aseguro que mi padre no tiene nada que ver con eso. Además, la reina nos traicionó.

—¿Fue ella la que supuestamente te puso en contacto con mi padre? —inquirió Ike, necesitaba saber todo lo relacionado con Greil.

Aqua se mantuvo en silencio por un instante, su mirada se ensombreció. Mordió su labio y se abrazó a sí misma, como si tuviera frío.

—¿Saben lo que es un Ojos del Ocaso?

Ike miró a Soren, intrigado. El mago por fin había dejado los papeles a un lado, y tenía sus ojos clavados en la chica; no era difícil darse cuenta que estaba a la defensiva, como si temiera que ella fuera a hacer algo.

Tanto el comandante, como el estratega respondieron con un "no".

—Un Ojos del Ocaso puede ver el pasado y el futuro —explicó la joven, aun con esa expresión extrañamente sombría—. Mi papá es el hombre más poderoso de Benetnasch, mi familia es más rica que la familia real, por eso pudo consultar a un Ojos del Ocaso, ella le dijo que me enviara al reino de Daein, que ahí estaría segura. También dijo que Gawain me recibiría y me protegería. La reina se ofreció a ayudarnos y…la Ojos del Ocaso nos dijo que era sincera así que le creímos.

—Le creyeron a una mujer que dice poder ver el futuro —dijo Soren, en claro tono burlón—. Que idiotez.

—Soren.

—¿Idiotez? —Espetó la joven, levantándose de golpe de su asiento—. Idiotez la tuya que no eres capaz de ver más allá de tus narices —Soren alzó una ceja, pero no dijo palabra alguna. Ike tampoco, simplemente vio como la actitud de la joven cambió de inmediato; su gesto ya no era nada cercano a lo sombrío—. Los Ojos del Ocaso nacieron después de la época oscura de mi continente, cuando un mestizo de demonio y mortal se unió con un Sin Alma. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué eres? La simple mezcla entre un beorc y un laguz dragón.

Esta vez, Soren apretó los puños y su estoico rostro titubeo por un momento, mostrando en la comisura de su boca y en su roja mirada la ira que lo embargaba. Se puso de pie, y al creer que el mago atacaría a la chica, Ike se levantó también para separarlos en caso de que fuera necesario.

La tención llenó el aire y era como si se pudiera cortar con un cuchillo. Sin embargo, todo se desvaneció cuando unos gritos de agonía se escucharon desde afuera. Titania no tardó en entrar a la carpa, agitada, respirando pesadamente y con sudor recorriéndole todo el rostro.

—¡Comandante! —espetó, como sea que la falta de aire se lo haya permitido—. ¡Nos están atacando!

* * *

**Gracias por leer n.n **

**No tengo nada que decir…solo que perdonen los errores que se me pasan.**


	5. Chapter 5: Capitulo IV

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece.**

* * *

**IV**

Los tipos contra quienes pelearon llevaban armaduras negras y relucientes, los bordes parecían estar hechos de oro y todos, absolutamente todos, tenían un hermoso emblema de león de incrustaciones de alguna gema negra.

Esas armaduras no brillaban con la luz de la luna, como ocurría con las armaduras verdes de los soldados que escoltaban a Aqua, tampoco eran tan resistentes, pero sus portadores eran demasiado fuertes. Mucho más fuertes.

Ike estaba sentado en el suelo, con una herida en el brazo, ahí donde un laguz le había enterrado las garras; un corte en una pierna debido al rozón de una flecha, y un dolor intenso en las costillas, de cuando un hombre lo tacleó. Las heridas no dejaban de sangrar y el golpe no dejaba de doler, pero comparado con la mitad de la pequeña milicia, Ike estaba en perfectas condiciones.

La batalla fue el infierno mismo, la arena estaba teñida de color rojo, los cuerpos dispersos por todos lados, tanto de aliados como enemigos. No había tiempo de nada, más que ayudar a los que quedaron con vida.

Habían obtenido la victoria, sí, pero era una victoria con sabor amargo porque costó demasiado, hasta el último momento. Ike nunca había sentido semejante desolación después de ganar, era como si le retorcieran las tripas del estomago, y lo peor de todo era que, justo frente a él, había un cadáver, el ultimo enemigo al que Ike mató. No tenía más de veinte años, pero se había sabido defender muy bien. Con una lanza estuvo a punto de sacar de balance al mercenario y con un cuchillo le había hecho un corte en una mejilla, la cual tampoco dejaba de sangrar. Ike sentía claramente como la sangre manaba por el rasguño, mezclándose con el sudor, escurriéndose hasta su barbilla.

Como muchos otros, ese soldado tenía los ojos grises, un gris pálido y repulsivo, y a pesar de estar muerto, parecía seguir viendo a su asesino, con esa intensa mirada que ahora era vacía y completamente inexpresiva. A Ike le dolía demasiado el cuerpo como para arrastrarse hasta él y cerrarle los ojos. Cuando ese muchacho estuvo vivo, la mirada plateada estuvo a punto de hacerlo retroceder y le dejó la mente en blanco, ahora solo le hacía sentir una profunda lastima y arrepentimiento.

—Ike.

El mercenario alzó la vista al escuchar su nombre y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Aqua. Ella también estaba herida, pero no eran más que raspones y rasguños.

Cuando Ike la vio entrar a la batalla, con aquella espada que llevaba cuando la encontró, sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un momento, creyó que la iban a matar, pero luego la vio luchar, vio como su espada brillaba, con la luz fluyendo a través de la afilada hoja, y también vio como todos los soldados enemigos parecían huir de ella. Bastaba un simple roce del arma para hacerlos caer al suelo, gritando horriblemente, agonizantes.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la joven, sentándose junto a él.

—Sí ¿y tú?

—Sí…tú y todos los demás hubieran salido mejor librados si me hubieras dado la espada cuando te la pedí. —reprochó, con ese gesto arrogante que la hacía lucir más hermosa.

—Es cierto. —admitió, resignado. No tenia caso ocultar lo obvio. Además, aceptar la culpa hizo que la chica sonriera disimuladamente. Con eso, Ike se olvidó por un momento del dolor.

—No te estás enfrentando a mortales —dijo, viendo al soldado muerto frente a ellos.

—¿Qué?

Aqua se puso de pie, de una manera tan grácil que la hizo lucir como un ángel. No era posible que incluso una acción como esa fuera mucho más hermosa cuando ella la realizaba.

—Ven conmigo —le pidió con desgano—. Tengo que curarte esas heridas con algo especial, de otra manera no cerraran hasta que te desangres.

Ike se encontró contemplándola, era demasiado hermosa como para no hacerlo, era irreal y en más de una ocasión lo hacía sentir como un en sueño, con los sentidos adormecidos por su suave voz.

La chica lo llevó hasta su carpa por ser la más alejada del resto del campamento. Todas las armas que Ike le había quitado ya estaban ahí, junto con la pequeña vaina donde portaba la daga de plata y empuñadura gruesa y redondeada. Ike se sorprendió cuando la joven la abrió, sacando un diminuto frasco de cristal, lleno con un líquido blancuzco y de apariencia espesa.

—Toma —se lo entregó—. No sabe bien, pero con esto cerraran tus heridas.

Ike le aceptó el frasco y algo dudoso, lo bebió; el amargo sabor del líquido le quemó la lengua e hizo lo mismo con su garganta al deslizarse por ella, pero sus heridas se cerraron de inmediato y el dolor de todo su cuerpo desapareció.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, totalmente sorprendido ya que ni un Elixir pudo curarlo.

—Se llama Llanto de Ninfa —respondió la joven mientras limpiaba la ensangrentada hoja de su espada—. Se consiguen solo en Synnefa.

—¿En dónde?

Aqua levantó la mirada, sus bellos ojos púrpura resplandecían a pesar de la tenue luz de las titilantes velas.

—Lo siento, olvide que tú no conoces mi continente. —se disculpó, con una triste sonrisa plasmada en sus labios—. Synnefa es uno de los siete reinos de Gamma. Los otros seis son Alioth, Megrez, Pechda, Mizar, Dubhe y, el reino de donde yo vengo, Benetnasch.

—¿Quién nos atacó hoy? —preguntó Ike, mirando a la joven directamente a los ojos, de manera severa. Necesitaba respuestas claras, se estaba cansando demasiado de no saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor, de no saber contra quien se enfrentaba—. También dijiste que no nos estábamos enfrentando a mortales —el mercenario se puso de pie cuando la muchacha desvió la mirada descaradamente. Una oleada de ira lo invadió, quería que lo viera cuando le estaba hablando, que solo le prestara atención a él. Ike la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a encararlo de nuevo, sujetándola fuertemente por el hombro para que no se moviera—, explícame todo lo que está pasando. Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia con tus misterios.

—E-está bien —dijo, nerviosa, sus ojos eran índigo otra vez—. Es s-solo que todo esto es muy complicado y no se-

—Dímelo —le espetó, sujetándola con más fuerza—. Empieza por decirme quien nos atacó.

Aqua asintió, su respiración acelerada era perfectamente audible, incluso el rápido palpitar de su corazón.

—E-el que nos atacó es Dubhe, el reino d-de los leones negros. —respondió—. Su rey, el más joven de la historia, se llama Regulus Naos.

—¿Sabes el nombre de todos los reyes?

—N-no.

—Dime los que sabes.

—Lo haré…pero suéltame…me estás lastimando —pidió la joven, sus ojos brillaban, pero no era solo por el intenso color de estos, si no porque estaban lubricándose en lagrimas.

Ike la soltó de inmediato, retrocediendo torpemente y casi tropezando.

—Perdóname —dijo, bastante apenado.

—Sí. —Aqua suspiró antes de volver a hablar—. Mira, en Benetnasch, el reino de los dioses, el trono es ocupado por el rey Zibal Urban, y su esposa, la reina Dana Urban, su apellido antes de casarse era Acrab. —explicó, aun luciendo muy nerviosa—. En Alioth, el reino de las rosas negras, la reina Ginebra Cassio, es reina por matrimonio, pero su esposo ya murió y su hijo, Modred Cassio estaba a punto de ser coronado. Luego Synnefa, el reino celestial, su rey se llama Markab…Markab Enif y su esposa es Azaleh. La reina de Pechda se llama…Ana…Ana…Kraus…no, Ana Kaus. Los demás no los sé.

Ike asintió, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener esos nombres en su cabeza, bien adheridos a pesar de su mala memoria.

—Bien —suspiró el joven comandante—. Ahora necesito que me digas lo de…los soldados que no son mortales.

Aqua bajó la mirada otra vez, pero fue por una milésima de segundo solamente, seguramente porque aun tenía miedo de que Ike la lastimara.

—Las leyendas de mi continente dicen que hace muchos, pero muchos siglos atrás, un rey demonio sumió todo en el caos —relató con calma—. Muchos demonios fueron liberados y caminaron en la tierra con la apariencia de Beorc…tuvieron hijos con los mortales y así nacieron los Ojos Sangrantes. Todos los que tienen la sangre de un demonio corriendo por sus venas tienen los ojos de color rojo, carmín, más oscuro que…

—Los de Soren —finalizó Ike y Aqua asintió.

—Son más fuertes y veloces que cualquier beorc o laguz. Luego están los Sin Alma, los de ojos grises —dijo con seriedad, aclarando su garganta—. Ellos son la descendencia de aquellos que vendieron su alma al Rey Demonio. Son personas crueles, despiadadas y sin escrúpulos.

—¿Qué hay de…los Ojos del Ocaso? Los que dices que ven el futuro y eso.

—Ellos son los hijos entre un Sin Alma y un Ojos Sangrantes, son muy pocos.

Ike miró fijamente a la joven, ella hizo lo mismo con él. Permanecieron así, en silencio, solo mirándose, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera ante ellos. El comandante sabía que en sus ojos también había algo que la relacionaba con eso místico de lo que hablaba, no solo por lo inusual del color, o porque cambiaban, si no porque ella supo la verdad sobre el origen de Soren.

—¿Y tus ojos? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Aqua sonrió de lado, arrogante.

—¿De cuál color quieres saber? —preguntó, segura, todo su nerviosismo y miedo había desaparecido de su expresión.

—El que usaste para saber lo que es Soren.

—La Mirada del Otro Yo —dijo—. Solo la tiene mi familia. Con ella puedo ver las sombras que esconde tu espíritu, también veo los espíritus de las personas que ya no están en este mundo.

Ike sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda al ver como el intenso color índigo en la mirada de la joven brillaba.

—¿Cuáles son las sombras que ves en mi? —quiso saber, sin estar muy seguro.

—Veo la sombra de un hombre mucho más grande que tú —respondió, sentándose junto a él, tomándole la mano de manera delicada—, lo llevas en la espalda, a cuestas. Y detrás de ti siempre está el espíritu de una mujer. Una mujer con el cabello azul, como el tuyo; y los ojos grandes de color celeste, como los de tu hermana. Dice que su nombre es Elena.

* * *

**Espero que nada sea demasiado raro, necesito que todos vayan entendiendo bien, a veces no sé explicar las cosas, así que cualquiera duda, por favor, pregúntenme.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, sus reviews siempre son bien recibidos.**


	6. Chapter 6: Capitulo V

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece.**

* * *

**V**

Después de que Aqua le dijera que veía la sombra de su padre y el espíritu de su madre siempre siguiéndolo, Ike se sentía demasiado incomodo. Ni siquiera era capaz de comer tranquilo, imaginando la mirada de su padre clavada en él. Ya ni hablar de desvestirse para dormir, pensando que su madre estaba por ahí.

Por fortuna, los primeros días después de saber eso, no pudo bañarse debido a la falta de agua, pero una vez que salieron del desierto, Ike no tuvo otra opción; apestaba como todos los demás, era indispensable que tomara un baño y así lo hizo en cuanto llegaron a la primera posada de Daein, en el camino rumbo a Nevassa.

Ike estaba seguro de que esa fue la experiencia más incomoda de toda su vida.

Lo positivo de todo eso, y para aplacar la frustración y paranoia del mercenario, fue que la pequeña milicia se iba disolviendo hasta que solo quedaban personas de confianza, en ese caso, los Mercenarios de Greil. Eso significaba para Ike el poder respirar más tranquilo y no tener que estar día y noche detrás de Aqua para evitar que le hicieran algo. Estaba Gatrie, claro, siempre siguiéndola y tratando de acercársele, pero así era él. Ike podía vestir una escoba con falda y sabia que el hombre se volvería loco por ella, así que no era un problema.

Les faltaban unos pocos días para llegar a la capital. En lugar de volver directo a Crimea, Ike y su grupo tendrían que hablar primero con Micaiah y Nailah porque fue el comandante de los mercenarios quien encontró a la chica y era su responsabilidad por decisión de los jefes de los otros grupos. Además, Aqua parecía no confiar en nadie que no fuera parte de los mercenarios, incluso ahora era muy amiga de Mia, cuando antes no dejaba que nadie se le acercara más de la cuenta.

Esa noche decidieron pasarla a la intemperie porque faltaba mucho para llegar a la siguiente aldea. Acamparon en un claro dentro de los bosques alrededor del camino, junto a un arroyo que no lucia muy profundo. El clima en Daein era particularmente hermoso a comienzos del verano; el cielo casi siempre despejado dejaba que cientos de brillantes estrellas bañaran los caminos con una intensa luz plateada, una brisa fresca soplaba tenuemente y hacia susurrar la vegetación, mezclándose con el cantar de los insectos y algunas aves nocturnas para crear una hermosa melodía para dormir.

Encendieron una fogata y comieron carne de unos conejos que Rolf y Boyd habían casado poco antes de que el cielo se oscureciera por completo.

—Ahora que todos estamos aquí y que ya es de noche, deberías de contar historias de terror —sugirió Mia, dándole un leve codazo a Aqua, quien sonrió con disimulo.

Ike la podía ver claramente, iluminada por la luz naranja de las llamas que se reflejaban en sus ojos púrpuras. Sus miradas se cruzaron en ese instante y si Ike hubiese estado de pie, sus piernas lo habrían dejado caer al suelo, era como si todos sus músculos perdieran la fuerza cuando ella lo miraba, cuando sus ojos eran como el cielo de media noche y no como el índigo del arcoíris. Y así se sintió por un instante que fue casi eterno para él, hasta que Aqua desvió la mirada mientras Mia le susurraba algo en el oído que las hizo reír a ambas.

—Que cosa más infantil —bufó Shinon, como siempre con ese tono de desprecio hacia todo y todos—. Además, nos sabemos todas las historias de memoria.

—Pero Aqua viene de otro continente, debe de conocer muchas historias que nosotros nunca antes hemos escuchado —intervino Boyd, su voz amortiguada por toda la comida que se había llevado a la boca apenas segundos atrás, recibiendo de inmediato una mirada de reproche por parte de Titania.

—Sus historias no tendrán sentido para nosotros, los fantasmas son de donde ella vive, no de aquí.

—Los fantasmas no se quedan en un solo lugar —dijo Aqua, su voz fue apenas un delicado siseo y aun así logró captar de inmediato la atención de todos, incluso los insectos detuvieron sus melodías al momento en que habló, dejando como único sonido el incesante crepitar de las llamas que levantaban brasas al cielo, brillantes como luciérnagas rojas cuya vida se extinguía en un suspiro—. Los fantasmas siguen a los mortales con la esperanza de robarles la vida, es por eso que mucha gente se siente mal después de visitar un lugar donde prolifera la energía negativa…como un campo de batalla. Este bosque está lleno de espíritus que nos seguirán, algunos tal vez durante toda la vida —los orbes de Aqua cambiaron su color y las llamas lo dejaron ver tan claramente que más de uno tuvo que contener una exclamación. Ike sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, como finos y huesudos dedos helados paseándose por su espina dorsal—. Nos vigilan todo el tiempo, como buitres, esperando a que nuestras almas se debiliten y puedan controlar nuestros cuerpos.

—…Tonterías —espetó Shinon, pero no fue difícil darse cuenta del ligero temblor en su voz, y cuando los ojos de Aqua brillaron como los de un gato a la luz de las velas, Ike pudo notar como el rostro del arquero se tensó.

—¿Qué acaso no los escuchas? —Susurró la muchacha, como si temiera que alguien más fuera del círculo pudiera oírla—. Se aferran a tus piernas y tú estás tan sordo que no puedes percibir sus gritos de agonía mientras caminas, arrastrándolos por el suelo, aumentando su ira en contra tuya.

Como si nadie estuviera lo suficientemente nervioso a ese punto, Gatrie llegó corriendo de entre los arbustos, agitando las manos como loco, alterando a todos y haciendo que se pusieran de pie de golpe, buscando sus armas frenéticamente porque, gracias a las sombras proyectadas por la danzante luz de la fogata, el hombre lucia como una inmensa masa negra que trataba de atraparlos y no dejaba de gemir, hasta que por fin comprendieron bien que en realidad gritaba: "¡Abejas! ¡Abejas!". Después de eso, el zumbido y los diminutos insectos hizo acto de presencia. Ninguno dudo en correr, directo al arroyo que se suponía, no debía ser tan profundo. Así que cuando Ike entró al agua, dio dos pasos y de inmediato sintió que se hundía, abrió grande la boca, inhaló una bocanada de aire debido a la sorpresa, y de paso, tragó demasiada agua con sabor a pescado.

La luz desapareció por completo, se había terminado, junto con el aire. Ike sintió como algo se le enredaba en el cuello y la cintura, y sin poder ver y con la desesperación de no poder respirar, el joven comandante trató de quitárselo, saliendo a flote, escupiendo agua, jadeando por aire mientras ese algo peleaba por aferrarse a él, de una manera tan brusca que parecía hundirlo de nuevo.

—¡No sé nadar! —gritó aquello que no lo dejaba, con una voz femenina que Ike no tardó en reconocer como la de Aqua.

—Espera…Aqua —dijo en un intento por calmarla, y no lo logró hasta que la sujetó con fuerza por la cintura, permitiéndole mantenerse bien a flote o buscar un lugar no tan profundo donde pudiera alcanzar a tocar el fondo—. Listo, ya te tengo, tranquilízate.

Aqua estaba colgada de él, los brazos en torno a su cuello y las piernas apretándolo por la cintura. Sin duda, era una posición que lo hacía sentirse demasiado incomodo, pero a pesar de que sus pies ya tocaban el fondo, Ike no podía soltarla porque a él, el agua le llegaba hasta el cuello, rozándole la barbilla. Aqua era mucho más baja en estatura, la chica le llegaba apenas al pecho; el agua la cubriría por completo.

—Si me sueltas te hundo conmigo —le susurró, apretándolo más.

—Ya…

—¿Están todos bien? —preguntó Titania y los mercenarios respondieron entre quejas de disgusto.

—¿Desde cuándo las abejas atacan en la noche? —habló Mist, desde algún punto a espaldas de Ike.

—Desde que un idiota llamado Gatrie decide molestarlas. —respondió Soren fríamente.

—¡Fue un accidente! —se defendió rápidamente el rubio.

—¡Ay! Algo se deslizó entre mis piernas —exclamó Mia, tan ruidosa como siempre.

—Vamos, salgan todos del agua —ordenó Ike, siendo él el primero en poner un pie fuera del arroyo.

En cuando Aqua tocó tierra, liberó a Ike y salió corriendo junto a la fogata, escurriendo agua por todas partes y temblando constantemente. El comandante buscó su capa, recordando que se la había quitado momentos antes de que Gatrie apareciera con sus amigas las abejas. La encontró no muy lejos de donde había estado sentado, la sacudió y se la echó a Aqua sobre los hombros, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa sincera que Ike veía en los labios de la joven.

—Ike —Titania se acercó a él, mirando a Aqua por el rabillo del ojo—. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te picó ninguna abeja?

—No Titania, estoy bien.

—¿Estás seguro? Tú te pones muy mal cuando…

—De verdad estoy bien —respondió el muchacho, sonriéndole a la pelirroja para que estuviera más tranquila.

La mujer suspiró y asintió, marchándose a ayudar a Mist.

Ike se sentó junto a Aqua, mirando el fuego. La chica no dejaba de temblar, tiritaba, sus dientes eran como castañuelas al chocar los de arriba contra los de abajo una y otra vez, muy rápido.

—¿Q-qué pasa si te pica una a-abeja? —preguntó entrecortadamente.

—Me pongo muy mal, puedo morir por una sola picadura. —respondió Ike, recordando aquella vez, de niño, no tenía más de ocho años. Estaba jugando afuera, como siempre, corriendo mientras su hermana recolectaba flores. La niña le había dado una y no notaron el pequeño insecto en esta, hasta que clavó su aguijón en Ike. Al instante, en niño sintió mucha presión en el pecho, no podía respirar y finalmente colapsó, no supo lo que pasó hasta que despertó, en la enfermería de la fortaleza de los mercenarios. Esa fue la única vez que Ike vio a su padre tan preocupado—. Deberías irte a dormir.

—No, tengo mucho frío, me quedaré junto al fuego.

—El fuego se apagará.

Aqua se puso de pie, tomó un leño de entre el montón, ahogó un grito cuando una cucaracha voló, pero finalmente echó el pedazo de madera al fuego, dejando que las llamas lo lamieran hasta ponerlo negro y empezar a consumirlo, volviéndose más y más grandes.

—Nada se apagará. —dijo firmemente y Ike no pudo evitar reír un poco—. ¿Qué?

—Aqua… —Ike suspiró antes de continuar, tenía que hacer que la chica respondiera la pregunta que le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza desde el día que la conoció. Para ese momento, los mercenarios ya estaban en sus respectivas carpas, o entretenidos haciendo otra cosa, muy apartados de la fogata, no escucharían lo que dijeran—. Prometo que no te haremos nada…te juro que nadie te pondrá un dedo encima sin importar lo que pase, pero necesito que seas sincera conmigo. ¿De verdad eres quien dices ser?

—¿…A qué te refieres?

—¿Eres noble sí o no? —dijo firmemente, de nuevo tomando a la chica por las mejillas para que lo mirada, pero esta vez de una manera mucho menos brusca—. No te vistes como una noble, no actúas como una, no hablas como una…por todo lo que es sagrado, ¡conoces más groserías que yo!

Aqua lo miró directo a los ojos y sus orbes cambiaron de color, tiñéndose de nuevo de ese reluciente índigo.

—Necesito saber para poder ayudarte —insistió Ike.

—Sí soy noble —murmuró, alzando el rostro de manera orgullosa—. Pero no legitima. Soy la hija bastarda de mi padre, su esposa no es mi madre. —Ike no dijo palabra alguna, quería seguir escuchando su historia, solo la miró de manera que ella entendiera que podía seguir hablando—. Solo los reyes de cada nación saben de mí. Mi padre siempre trató de estar a mi lado, pero no me críe con él, eso hubiera sido un insultó a la familia de su esposa. Me críe con un grupo de asesinos.

—¿Qué?

* * *

**No puedo hacer que los capítulos me quedan cortos y no es lindo que estén largos, no para mí. Pero bueno…**

**Preguntas, dudas…quejas…las responderé con gusto.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 7: Capitulo VI

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece. **

* * *

**VI**

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ike, no estando muy seguro de haber escuchado bien.

—Me críe con un grupo de asesinos —repitió ella, un poco más alto que la última vez. Su mirada estaba perdida entre las intensas llamas naranjas de la fogata—. Mi padre pagó para que ellos me protegieran, pero como empezó a tener muchos problemas con la familia de su esposa y con mi tío, simplemente dejó de aportarles dinero y les dijo que…me enseñaran lo que ellos sabían, para poder trabajar y pagar por sus servicios.

—…Fuiste una asesina.

Aqua asintió. La luz naranja de las llamas se deslizaba suavemente por sus facciones, haciendo brillar su piel blanca al mismo tiempo que iluminaba sus entristecidos ojos púrpura surcados por lágrimas.

—No tuviste opción —dijo Ike, después de contemplar la apariencia angelical de su rostro. _"No eres mala". _Pensó _"No eres un demonio, eres lo opuesto."_ —. Si tú eres una asesina, yo también lo soy. He perdido la cuenta de cuantas personas han muerto por mi mano.

—No es lo mismo. —Susurró ella, su voz se quebró al pronunciar la última palabra. Se aferró a la capa roja de Ike, cubriéndose más con ella, abrazando sus rodillas—. ¿Sabes lo que es escuchar los ruegos de una madre, pidiendo que no mates a su hijo? ¿Sabes lo que es escuchar el llanto de un niño antes de matarlo? ¿Has escuchado los suaves jadeos de un bebé que pelea por aferrarse a la vida? ¿Sabes lo tibia que es su sangre al contacto con tu piel? —los sollozos escaparon de sus labios, uno tras otro, ahogando un poco sus palabras, haciendo temblar su voz—. Eran niños inocentes, el crimen era de sus padres, no de ellos…ellos no tenían la culpa de ser bastardos…eran como yo y aun así los maté.

—Aqua… —Ike no pensó antes de hacer las cosas, fue un simple impulso, como muchos otros, solo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando la chica ya estaba entre sus brazos, llorando en su pecho, mientras él sentía la suavidad de su largo cabello negro entre los dedos. La sujetaba con fuerza, como si eso pudiera servir para calmarla.

Tenía la intención de permanecer así, abrazándola, por lo menos hasta que su llanto cediera un poco, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Aqua se apartó de él, hosca. De nuevo con la frente en alto y el orgullo herido destellando en sus ojos de largas pestañas, totalmente humedecidas por las lagrimas. Desdeñosa, la joven las limpió con el dorso de su mano al mismo tiempo que se estremecía sutilmente al intentar contener los últimos sollozos.

Ike no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Aqua se esforzaba por mantener intacto su orgullo. La escena, a sus ojos, era demasiado tierna como para no sentir algo, y ella lucía demasiado hermosa haciendo ese geste ligeramente arrogante.

—Disculpa, no debí ponerme así —dijo la chica, sin dignarse a verlo.

—No te preocupes —respondió el mercenario, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Aqua lo miró y frunció el ceño. Ike creyó haber visto en las mejillas de muchacha la sombra de un sutil rubor, pero debido a la falta de luz no pudo estar seguro de ello. Aun así, eso le bastó para que una oleada de alegría lo embargara, sabiéndose la causa de esa repentina reacción.

—E-el punto es que no soy la hija legítima de mi padre.

—Gracias por ser sincera, no le diré a nadie si así lo quieres.

—¿…No te importa? —Aqua lo miró con confusión, alzando una ceja—. Soy una asesina que fue engendrada fuera del matrimonio…Podría ser la hija de una prostituta asquerosa de los barrios más bajos y…

—Aqua —la interrumpió Ike, dejando escapar un largo y pesado suspiro—, con lo de ser asesina es obvio que no tenias opción y que te arrepientes de lo que hiciste. Y con respecto a tu origen, sinceramente, me importa un bledo si eres hija de un lord o un campesino, o si tu madre era una reina o una prostituta. Eso no hace que dejes de ser una persona, así como yo y todos los demás.

—Entonces… —Aqua no dejaba de mirarlo, una diminuta sonrisa se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios y de un salto se acercó a él, con los ojos brillantes de alegría—. ¿No me dejaras sola?

—Claro que no —exclamó—. Quizá no pueda llevarte de vuelta a tu reino, pero mientras estés aquí, haré todo lo posible para ayudarte. —le aseguró, tomándole la mano, sintiendo lo suave y delicada que era.

Ike sabía que Aqua no era mala, a pesar de que varios no confiaran en ella, él estaba seguro de que eso se debía a que nadie había pasado tanto tiempo con ella. Durante ese mes de viaje, Ike se había tomado la molestia de observarla bien, no solo su lindo cuerpo, o su hermosa cara, sino más bien sus formas, sus gestos, todas sus acciones y reacciones.

Era obvio que Aqua era arrogante, no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria, así como tampoco le gustaba perder, pero al mismo tiempo, era alguien noble, con una conciencia que la mataba con remordimientos después de hacer algo malo a una persona que no se lo merecía en lo más mínimo. Como aquella vez, cuando, después de vencer a Mia de una manera bastante brusca e incluso burlarse de ella un poco en un combate amistoso, Aqua se disculpó un par de horas después. Ike no pudo evitar quedarse a escuchar a escondidas, y la sinceridad en las palabras de Aqua no solo lo convenció a él, sino también a la joven espadachín, porque fue a partir de ese momento cuando ambas se volvieron muy amigas.

—No sé…no sé si eres tonto o muy lindo —dijo la chica después de un rato de silencio—. Gracias…de todo corazón, gracias —antes de que Ike reaccionara, la joven enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza. El mercenario sintió de inmediato como le ardían las mejillas y por un instante, no supo qué hacer. El corazón se le aceleró e incluso le costaba respirar un poco. Un sinfín de emociones se acumularon en su pecho y, finalmente, sus brazos se movieron y rodearon a la joven por la cintura, sujetándola con fuerza, deleitándose con el suave aroma a lavanda que emanaba de su húmedo cabello.

Todo ese momento fue demasiado extraño. Nunca en su vida, un abrazo le había hecho sentir tanto al mismo tiempo. Incluso cuando la chica se separó de él, para Ike fue como si le arrebataran un pedazo de sí mismo.

—Mi papá me dijo que Gawain era un hombre muy bueno y noble —dijo ella, sonriendo débilmente—. Tengo suerte de que su hijo no solo sea bueno y noble, sino que también muy apuesto y con una sonrisa muy linda.

Ike no supo que decir, sabía que a esas alturas todo su rostro se estaba tiñendo de un vivo color rojo y agradecía infinitamente la falta de luz.

—¿Qué, no vas a decir nada? —rió Aqua, dándole un golpecito en el brazos, mirándolo directo a los ojos de una manera que Ike no había visto nunca en ella y que le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago—. Eres el primer hombre que he visto reaccionar así después de un cumplido, parece que te comió la lengua un gato.

—N-no…es que… —trató de decir, pero las palabras no venían muy claras a su boca.

—No me vayas a decir que no estás acostumbrado a los halagos porque se nota que hasta los hombres te adulan y lamen el suelo por donde pisas.

Ike se removió incomodo en su lugar, alejándose un poco de la fogata debido al calor que empezaba a sentir. Sutilmente, le echó la capucha de la capa a Aqua, tapando por completo su campo visual.

—Duérmete, ya es tarde. —dijo, burlón, dejándose caer de espaldas en el suelo, viendo el hermoso cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas.

—Sí comandante —respondió, acostándose en el suelo también, junto a él, totalmente envuelta en la capa y sin siquiera molestarse en quitarse la capucha del rostro.

Le agradó la manera en la que la palabra _comandante_ sonaba en los labios de la chica, al igual que su nombre. Cuando ella lo pronunciaba se escuchaba de una manera muy diferente. No tenía nada que ver con el sutil acento de Aqua, era algo más que para Ike era imposible descifrar o describir.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el mercenario comenzó a sentir como los parpados le pesaban, todo a su alrededor empezaba a volverse distante y su cuerpo más ligero. El sonido del agua corriendo en el pequeño arroyo era como un eco en la lejanía, muy, muy apagado. El crepitar de las llamas se diluía y era reemplazado gradualmente por algo parecido al choque estridente entre metal y metal que se iba acercando. Los gritos de agonía no se hicieron esperar hasta que todo se unió en uno, convirtiéndose en la fuerte melodía de un campo de batalla. El cielo era gris, como un lienzo vacio y aburrido, y la lluvia no dejaba de caer, helada al tocar su piel, haciendo tintinar el filo dorado de Ragnell al mismo tiempo que limpiaba la sangre del último hombre al que impartió su justicia.

Su respiración era agitada, había perdido la noción del tiempo y con la falta de sol era imposible estar seguro de cuantas horas llevaba ahí. Los enemigos no dejaban de irse sobre él y el resto de sus tropas. Por el color de las armaduras, era como ver un mar de oro liquido tratando de cubrir cientos de relucientes esmeraldas, mientras que el rubí de la sangre empezaba a destellar más y más, apoderándose de todo lentamente.

—¡Soren! —espetó el general de cabellos azules, cortando de un zarpazo el pecho de un laguz tigre que se le venía encima.

—General, son demasiados —informó el mago, con su intensa mirada roja analizando su situación—. Tenemos que retirarnos.

—¡No mi lord! ¡No! —Interfirió un muchacho de orbes color marrón, como el lodo que se formaba en el suelo—. Si los dejamos avanzar más tomaran control de Sargas, mi lord.

Ike limpio el agua en su rostro con el dorso de su mano, admirando como las tropas se destrozaban entre ellas, viendo la danza de las espadas y lanzas, y el vuelo de las flechas. Podía quedarse, sacrificar unas cuantas vidas y esperar a los refuerzos, o podía retroceder y arriesgarse a perder sus tierras.

—No voy a huir. —dijo finalmente.

—Ike…

—No puedo, Soren.

—Podemos atacar directo con las tropas de reserva —sugirió aquel muchacho de los ojos marrones.

—Si usamos las tropas de reserva ahora nos estamos condenando —se negó Soren rotundamente, mirando amenazante al chico—. Los refuerzos no han llegado.

Ike se distrajo al ver a una mujer en medio del combate. Era alta, esbelta, de piel pálida, con un aura de elegancia rodeándole y aparentemente, protegiéndola también, porque nadie se acercaba a ella o se inmutaba siquiera por su presencia. Su cabello era rojo, tan rojo como la sangre, y sus ojos grises y brillantes como la plata líquida, unos ojos que no se apartaban del joven general.

La mujer movió sus rosados labios, pero ni una palabra salió de ellos, o al menos, Ike no escuchó nada, por lo que tuvo que acercarse, dejando a los otros dos discutiendo la estrategia.

De pronto, fue como si todo a su alrededor se detuviera y el ruido ensordecedor desapareciera. La mujer de los ojos plateados no dejaba de verlo, con el entrecejo fruncido delicadamente.

—Cuidado con los Cambiantes Impuros —dijo, su voz era como un suave susurro al viento que apenas y acariciaba los oídos.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Ike al no comprender en absoluto sus palabras.

—No confíes en los Cambiantes Impuros —pronunció, en un tono más alto, levantando su delgada mano, señalando algo a espaldas de Ike. Él no dudó en darse la media vuelta, justo a tiempo para recibir un agudo dolor producido por una espada en el vientre que lo atravesó por completo—. Te mataran.

Ike abrió los ojos, incorporándose de golpe. Su mano se posó sobre su estomago como por inercia. Éste estaba intacto, pero aun dolía, como si la herida en su sueño hubiese sido real.

Junto a él estaba Aqua, plácidamente dormida, tan acurrucada en la capa roja que apenas y se podía ver su largo y brillante cabello negro. De la fogata ya no quedaba nada más que unas pequeñas brazas que se aferraban desesperadamente a la vida con cada brisa que soplaba entre los árboles. El cielo había tomado un color que era la mezcla entre un pálido violeta y un suave naranja con tenues pinceladas de un alegre color azul. Estaba amaneciendo y algunos pájaros ya comenzaban a entonar sus canciones.

El mercenario respiró profundo, cerró sus ojos y las imágenes del sueño le llegaron de nuevo como un puñetazo en la cara. Se abofeteó mentalmente y volvió de nuevo a las respiraciones profundas para calmarse. Una vez que se relajó, se incorporó y caminó a la orilla del arroyo, mojándose la cara un par de veces.

—¿Tuviste una mala noche? —Ike no pudo evitar sobresaltarse levemente al escuchar la fría voz de su estratega—. Tomaré eso como un sí.

El comandante no tuvo la necesidad de darse la media vuelta para ver a Soren, ya que el mago se sentó a la orilla del arroyo, junto a él.

—Tuve un mal sueño.

—¿Qué soñaste?

—Que moría.

Soren lo miró fijamente, alzando una ceja. Sus ojos brillaban como dos gemas al ser alcanzados por los primeros rayos de sol.

—Fue…un sueño de verdad muy raro, Soren —se apresuró a decir antes de que le preguntara algo.

—¿…Quien te mató? —inquirió de todos modos.

Ike se encogió de hombres con desgano. No había visto a la persona que lo atravesó con la espada, solo sintió el dolor y vio el arma asesina, además de escuchar la voz de aquella mujer. Recordó las palabras que le había dicho, eso sobre los Cambiantes Impuros. No tenía ni idea de lo que eran, o de que significaba eso.

Vio a Aqua, despertando, quitándose la capa de la cabeza. Su largo cabello negro lucia tan perfecto como siempre, sus ojos púrpura reflejaban adormecimiento. Los talló con cuidado y al abrirlos de nuevo, estos habían cambiado a ese color índigo tan vivaz y llamativo, como el del arcoíris después de una intensa lluvia helada.

* * *

**Como se dieron cuenta, hubo una gran corrección, se recorrieron los capítulos y el prólogo sufrió un cambio total.**

**Si alguien está confundido, por favor, hágamelo saber y yo con gusto explico.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
